


Stupid Decisions

by StrangledCreativity



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangledCreativity/pseuds/StrangledCreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara shouldn't of run away. Should of known that acting in a fit was a bad idea.<br/>These are the repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Decisions

Kana was stupid to of run away. She was stupid to of thought that acting while in a fit of rage was a good idea.

_“Hey Mom? Do you think you’ll be able to make it to my concert tonight? I know you’re really busy, but this is a really big deal for me,”_

Running away alone was an even worse idea. Why couldn’t she of just run away to Elena’s house down the street?

_“Kana, you know I would love too but my boss simply won’t allow me to change my hours on such short notice like this. Elena’s mom can drop you back off at the house, right?”_

Kana’s vision was beginning to blur, degrading thoughts filling her mind. Stupid, _stupid_ , **_stupid_**.

_“But Mom, you never go to anything I do. You never make it to my concerts, my games, even my graduation ceremonies! This is the last concert of my senior year! Please… Mom… You have to come,”_

If only she had paid more attention. Made sure she was more careful around cars on the road and people she didn’t know on a lonely suburban road.

_Kana watched as her mother’s eyes softened, “Kana… please try to understand. I tried to get my hours changed, and all of my vacation days have been used up. I want to go, but I can’t”_

Maybe… maybe then she wouldn’t be laying here. Laying limp on the road that she had never even tried to cross.

_“Can’t you just not show up for work? Mom, I don’t get it!” Tears threatened to fall down the young girls face._

Maybe that stranger wouldn’t have pushed her out of the way and straight into the road, and maybe that stranger would’ve taken notice of the car speeding down the road at nearly one hundred miles per hour. Maybe then she wouldn’t be here.

_“I don’t expect you to understand. I just want you to know that I really do want to go to your concert. I want to do all the things a normal family does and I want to get us out of the rut that we accidentally dug ourselves into. Sacrifices need to be made Kana, you know I’ll watch the recording of your concert when I come to pick you up,”_

Maybe then the driver wouldn’t have been so drunk that they didn’t realize that they hit someone. Maybe the stranger wouldn’t have panicked and fled.

_“That isn’t the same and you know it!” tears began leaking from her eyes, “You never go to anything important to me, it’s like you don’t even care!”_

She was beginning to go numb, although maybe she was lucky. The car had slowed down before it hit her, that being the only reason she was still alive.

_Kara’s mother took a step back in astonishment, “Kara! How dare you say something like that!”_

Not that it really mattered, she would be dead soon anyway. An ambulance wouldn’t get here in time even if someone did call an ambulance.

_“You’ve been like this ever since Dad died,” Kara’s accusing tone piercing her mother’s heart, “is that why all of this is happening?”_

She could hear mute voices, perhaps it was the people that lived on the street. No doubt they heard her scream when she was hit.

_“Kara no, I’ve moved on. I’ve moved past all that,” her mother’s voice was quiet, the two’s eyes never once meeting each other’s._

The only thing Kara could feel were the vibrations of frantic footsteps on the road. People had found her.

_“Are you sure, Mom?” questioned Kara, “Look me in the eyes and tell me that it’s not because of Dad,”_

All she wanted to do was close her eyes, but the blurs above her didn’t seem like they were going to let that happen without a fight.

_Blue eyes clashed with Green and a suffocating silence filled the room until something appeared to snap within the older of the two, “Well I’m sorry Kara! I’m sorry that I still haven’t been able to get over the death of my husband! I’m trying my best to deal with his death as well as keep the both of us living comfortably. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to forget about him like you apparently have!”_

Ignoring the headache inducing cries from the blurs she assumed were people, Kara began closing her eyes, only to be stopped by the very familiar sound of her mother’s favorite purse hitting the ground.

_“I haven’t forgotten! I could never forget! He was my father! I can’t believe you would even think I would do something like forget him!” Kara stormed up the stairs, and before she knew it… clothes had been stuffed in a small backpack and she was walking down the sidewalk, her mother standing where they had been with her mouth hanging open the entire time._

She heard the muffled sound of her mother’s voice calling out something that was most likely her name. Now she found herself not wanting to close her eyes.

_“Kara… oh no…. what have I done?” Frantic hands grabbed a coat and purse as the mother followed after her daughter in pursuit… not knowing what had already transpired._

She heard a loud blaring, meaning that an ambulance was most likely very close. If she could just hang on, if only for a few more seconds, she might be able to apologize to her mother.

_With a dropped purse and a terrified face, Kara’s mother found the scene of which a hit and run accident occurred._

“You’ll be alright,” her mother’s soothing voice somehow made it through the muddle, making Kara nearly sure that she would make it out of this alive… even if she did it through mere will power alone.


End file.
